fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Amber 31422/transcript
PROLOGUE Liberty Island - Routine Check-Up BRANDON: You've been back with Fringe Division for a week now? OLIVIA: Uh... for eight days. BRANDON: Any headaches or lingering symptoms... mood swings, insomnia? OLIVIA: No. Although I do feel like I keep getting asked the same question over and over again. Is that a lingering symptom? BRANDON: You are recovering from a severe mental break, Agent Dunham-- I have to ask you these questions. OLIVIA: Yeah. I know. SECRETARY BISHOP: Please accept my apologies for the poking and prodding, Agent Dunham. OLIVIA: Uh, Mister Secretary. SECRETARY BISHOP: You look well. OLIVIA: I am. Good as new. SECRETARY BISHOP: Did you get the dossier I sent over? OLIVIA: Yes, sir. So you really believe that the other Olivia Dunham can cross between universes. SECRETARY BISHOP: It would appear so. Thus far, we've developed some means of our own, but each of them has dangerous side effects. But it seems their Olivia can travel between worlds safely, which is the real reason you're here today. We believe you may be able to do the same. OLIVIA: How would I be able to do that? SECRETARY BISHOP: I don't know... yet. But with your permission, we'd like to put you through a series of experiments to see if we're right. I'm sure you understand... what this would mean to our cause. We'd be able to defend ourselves against the other side. But... I know you've been through a lot, Olivia. So if you're not up to it, you should just say so. PETER (as a vision): You can take as many pills as you want. I'm not going anywhere. OLIVIA: You're not here. PETER (as a vision): Look, I understand why you agreed to take the test. You just want things to go back to normal, to be the Olivia that you think you should be, but unfortunately, that's not gonna happen. Because you're not their Olivia. And you can keep on telling yourself that you're fine, but you're not fine. You're not sleeping. And I'm not a lingering symptom. You can't ignore me. Franklin Street Station, Brooklyn - Liberation JOSHUA ROSE: Alright, easy. Got it? MARK WILNER: Yep. JOSHUA ROSE: Careful. I said careful! MARK WILNER: Have your gun? JOSHUA ROSE: Okay, ready? Uhh! I got it. He's not breathing. MARK WILNER: He's dead. JOSHUA ROSE: No, he's not dead. Gimme-- gimme the syringe. Gimme the syringe! Come on, buddy, come on. Come on, come on, come on. MARK WILNER: Nothing. JOSHUA ROSE: Come on! Come on! AUTOMATED ALERT: Warning. Quarantine area breach. MARK WILNER: The cops are gonna be here any minute. We gotta move. JOSHUA ROSE: Breathe! Come on, breathe! Come on! Okay, you're okay. Cut him out, cut him out! You okay? MARK WILNER: Okay, give me a minute. We're gonna cut you out, okay? JOSHUA ROSE: Come on, pick it up! Wilner. Wilner! MARK WILNER: Oh, god. JOSHUA ROSE: Here. Pull. Come on, come on, pull. Just pull. Come on! Pull, come on, pull! Come on, man, come on, come on, pull! MARK WILNER: Help me. Please! JOSHUA ROSE: Wilner, I'm sorry. He's my brother. MARK WILNER: No! Please! Don't leave me! ACT I Franklin Street Station - Investigated LINCOLN LEE: Homemade laser knife. AGENT FRANCIS: It's clean. There's no fingerprints. LINCOLN LEE: Pretty sophisticated tech for looters. AGENT FRANCIS: Well, you gotta hand it to 'em. No one's ever removed anything from the quarantine zone, yet they keep trying. LINCOLN LEE: Lotta purses and wallets in there. Like Cary Grant said... "the stuff that dreams are made of." AGENT FRANCIS: Oh... LINCOLN LEE: You got something? AGENT FRANCIS: I don't know yet. I'll be right back. OLIVIA: Hey. LINCOLN LEE: Well, look who's here. OLIVIA: Yeah. Traffic. LINCOLN LEE: Third time this week. You gotta stop taking the Nixon Parkway. OLIVIA: Yeah. LINCOLN LEE: You okay? You seem a little run down. OLIVIA: Oh, yeah. Frank's on assignment, and I never sleep very well when he's away. So you gonna bring me up to speed? AUTOMATED NARRATIVE: …in 1989, these isolated tears in the fabric of our universe began to increase in frequency. Some of them expanded into micro black holes with devastating consequences. To contain these events, scientists designed a quarantine protocol using a chemical substance, Amber 31422. AGENT FRANCIS: Alright, just fast forward. AGENT #1: What are you looking for? AGENT FRANCIS: I was just watching this a couple of weeks ago. I just... remember something a little differently. Right there. Freeze it. Thanks. Four years ago, this station was sealed. Now it looks like we have a new addition. Meet our thief. LINCOLN LEE: Must have gotten caught in the reseal. OLIVIA: Mark Wilner. Couple counts of burglary. You know, breaking into amber seems awfully ambitious for a small-time crook. LINCOLN LEE: Something tells me he wasn't after purses. Quiet Upscale Bar - Resolve COLONEL BROYLES: So this is where the powerful hide out. SECRETARY BISHOP: Just those that need to do some thinking before they head home. Thank you for meeting me. Understand you're working on a case-- a man removed from amber. COLONEL BROYLES: Franklin Street Station. We're trying to determine why someone would go to all that trouble to steal him. SECRETARY BISHOP: When I first... developed the amber, the universe was degrading at an alarming rate. People were becoming afraid to leave their homes. I remember the first time we instigated the protocol. It was... October 17, 1989. I remember I awoke... particularly happy that day. And then there was the breach at Harvard Yard. COLONEL BROYLES: If we hadn't contained it, half of Boston would have been swallowed up. SECRETARY BISHOP: Sixty three civilians were trapped in amber that day... and all the hundreds since. It sickens me. COLONEL BROYLES: Sir... It's a tragic, but a small price to pay for the greater good. People understand that. SECRETARY BISHOP: Perhaps. But if they were to find out that the amber victims could be removed and resuscitated, I'm afraid the outcry would be akin to revolt. COLONEL BROYLES: Quarantine victims are alive? SECRETARY BISHOP: Theoretically. But to remove them would weaken the structural integrity of the amber. COLONEL BROYLES: We'll recover them before anyone finds out, sir. SECRETARY BISHOP: Oh, and another thing. Olivia Dunham has agreed to submit to the tests developed by Science Division. As I've said, these... tests are stressful. If she becomes unstable in any way-- COLONEL BROYLES: If I see any unusual behavior, I'll let you know. SECRETARY BISHOP: Nature doesn't recognize good and evil, Phillip. Nature only recognizes balance and imbalance. I intend to restore balance to our world. Whatever it takes. Situation Room - Identifying The Escapee OLIVIA: Really? You never did that before? LINCOLN LEE: Make my own popsicles? OLIVIA: Yeah. My mom used to have these plastic molds, and you'd pour fruit juice into them and then stick them in the freezer. AGENT FRANCIS: My mom... OLIVIA: mm? AGENT FRANCIS: Made me get her cigarettes. LINCOLN LEE: Aw! OLIVIA: Aw! AGENT FRANCIS: Ah. So who's the popsicle? COLONEL BROYLES: Joshua Rose. I worked his case with Fringe Division four years ago. He's a bank robber. OLIVIA: Well, why would Fringe Division be appointed to investigate a robber? COLONEL BROYLES: Rose used some kind of device that allowed him to access the vaults without setting off the bank alarms. But what it also did was cause molecular degradation. LINCOLN LEE: Man-made breaches. We studied that case back at the Academy. You guys had to quarantine what-- half a dozen areas? COLONEL BROYLES: One for every job Rose pulled. The bank above Franklin Station was Rose's last job. He got caught in the quarantine. Now, it's possible that he was taken out in order to be revived. LINCOLN LEE: Revived? COLONEL BROYLES: What I'm about to tell you is classified. The people entombed in Amber are in a state of suspended animation. OLIVIA: Sir. If people knew that their loved ones were still alive in there-- COLONEL BROYLES: I understand, Agent Dunham. Which is why we need to recover Rose, whatever state he's in, as soon as possible. He had an apartment that was sealed after he was ambered. Start there. Nanuet, New York - Amber Recovery JOSHUA ROSE: Shh, shh, shh. Just rest. You'll be fine. Just needs time to recover, Danielle. Sealed Apartment - Clue Search AGENT FRANCIS: My first partner got caught in an amber quarantine in Boston. His little girl just turned six last week. If I get ambered... just leave me in there. PETER (as a vision): Does that feel familiar? Two people who look exactly alike. LINCOLN LEE: You find anything? OLIVIA: What do we know about Rose's family? LINCOLN LEE: Never married. No kids. Parents are dead. He has a brother Matthew, an accountant. Broyles said he was very cooperative in their investigation. OLIVIA: Okay. Uh, maybe we should talk to him again. AGENT FRANCIS: Hey, guys. Jackpot. Anybody recognize any of this stuff? LINCOLN LEE: Some of it. Ion lasers. Pneumo drills. Some kinda gas. Looks like he was trying to build some kind of Negative Matter Ring. AGENT FRANCIS: Okay, Mister Wizard. Some of us don't have a fancy degree. LINCOLN LEE: Creates high frequency vibrations. Which could weaken the atomic structure of the bank's walls. That would explain how Rose was able to get inside. AGENT FRANCIS: He walked through walls? LINCOLN LEE: It's possible. AGENT FRANCIS: Okay, now I know you pulled that outta your ass. OLIVIA: Shh! Listen. LINCOLN LEE: Go! Now! ACT II Fringe Team HQ - First Aid NURSE ALICE: This might sting a bit. OLIVIA: Okay. LINCOLN LEE: Dinner is on me tonight, Liv. Evvia, Pimlico. Whatever you want. COLONEL BROYLES: Big spender. What's the occasion? AGENT FRANCIS: Olivia saved our lives. She heard the bomb before it went off, and we had enough time to get out the apartment. COLONEL BROYLES: Good work, Agent. OLIVIA: Thank you, sir. LINCOLN LEE: You I.D. the symbol on those tanks? COLONEL BROYLES: Ferrocene. It's a compound used in Negative Matter Rings. LINCOLN LEE: Oh ho! What did I say? AGENT FRANCIS: Anyone ever tell you gloating isn't attractive? NURSE MAUD: Hold still, Agent Francis. AGENT FRANCIS: Oh! NURSE ALICE: That looks pretty bad. Why don't you take this off? I'll get the doctor. OLIVIA: Okay. LINCOLN LEE: Liv? Soon as we're done, we're gonna go talk to Joshua Rose's brother. OLIVIA: Okay. Nanuet, New York - Interviewing A Rose JOSHUA ROSE: You got it? I'll be right back, alright? I'll be right back. LINCOLN LEE: Matthew Rose? JOSHUA ROSE: Yeah. What can I do for you? LINCOLN LEE: Agent Lee, Fringe Division. This is Agent Dunham. JOSHUA ROSE: What's goin' on? LINCOLN LEE: What we're about to ask you is classified. It's about your brother Joshua... any idea about his whereabouts? JOSHUA ROSE: You know, four years ago you people told me that he was trapped in amber. You telling me you were wrong? LINCOLN LEE: We can't go into detail. But if we were wrong, would he contact you? JOSHUA ROSE: My-- my brother-- ripped families apart, okay? Mothers and husbands trapped in amber because of the crimes he committed. He'd know better than to contact me. Do you have any idea what it was like for me when Joshua's face started showing up on the news? I mean, every time I went to the market, to a movie, take my kids to Little League... people would look at me and see him. OLIVIA: That must have been very difficult for you. JOSHUA ROSE: You know, just because we look alike, it doesn't mean we have anything in common. LINCOLN LEE: We appreciate your time, Mister Rose. If you hear anything... JOSHUA ROSE: Yeah. LINCOLN LEE: And all this time I thought my brother was a pain in the ass. OLIVIA: Oh... gotta go to the DoD. They're ready for me. LINCOLN LEE: You sure you're up for this? I mean, you just started back to work. OLIVIA: Yeah. I can handle it. But thank you... Mom. MATTHEW ROSE: Where's Danielle? JOSHUA ROSE: She, uh... she's at the store. She's gonna be back in a minute. I don't know how to say this, but-- you, uh... you came to the bank to try and stop me, but you were too late. I mean, I didn't know. I couldn't know you were coming. You were trying to stop me from robbing a bank, and I ended up stealing your life. But you're free now. It took me longer than I thought, but I never gave up. MATTHEW ROSE: How are our boys? DANIELLE ROSE: They're so big, you're not gonna believe it. They're giants. It's okay. It's okay. Liberty Island - Brandon's Lab SECRETARY BISHOP: Genetically, you're exact replicas, you and the other Olivia. Which means, theoretically, you both should be capable of the same thing. In the isolation tank, you'll be freed from sensory distractions, so the part of your brain which enables you to travel between universes should be more accessible. And we will help the process along by giving you a number of psychotropic drugs. BRANDON: There's a speaker in the tank, so you'll be able to hear us. And we'll be monitoring you closely. SECRETARY BISHOP: You ready? OLIVIA: Just like riding the roller coaster at Coney Island, right? SECRETARY BISHOP: Close it. Olivia, can you hear me? We'll start the drugs now. Now we wait. BRANDON: It's not working. SECRETARY BISHOP: Increase the doses. 5,000 milligrams of Neurontin, 2,000 Elavil. BRANDON: Sir, are you really-- SECRETARY BISHOP: Only those who risk going too far find out how far they can go. Do it. BRANDON: Oh, hell! uh... her heart rate is 183. Blood pressure is falling. CONCERNED MOM: Cameron. I told you not to touch anything. OLIVIA: I went somewhere. To a gift shop. There was... a boy. SECRETARY BISHOP: It worked! She crossed over. ACT III Bolivia's Apartment - Broken Date PETER (in a vision): Makes sense now, doesn't it? Why they needed you to take their test voluntarily. Why they needed you to believe that you were their Olivia. They know you can cross over. You've done it before. That's how you ended up here in the first place. OLIVIA: Mom. Hey. MARILYN DUNHAM: Hi. OLIVIA: Come in. MARILYN DUNHAM: It's Tuesday. OLIVIA: Yeah. Oh! Lunch. I'm sorry. It just slipped my mind. It's just been really hectic and... yeah. You know. Frank does most of the real cleaning around here. MARILYN DUNHAM: He's still away. OLIVIA: He's still in North Texas trying to put a stop to that smallpox outbreak, so... MARILYN DUNHAM: Olive... is everything okay? OLIVIA: Oh... Mom, I'm just tired, and I keep seeing-- PETER (in a vision): I knew a pair of twins in high school... Nina and Gina. One of them was always so much brighter than the other one, but they both managed to get straight A's. I'll give you one guess how they did that. MARILYN DUNHAM: Olivia. OLIVIA: Yeah. MARILYN DUNHAM: I asked you when is he coming back in town? OLIVIA: Mom, I've gotta go. Um... I'm sorry. Do you mind if you-- if you let yourself out? Fringe Team HQ - Serious Hunch OLIVIA: Sir? Uh... they switched. COLONEL BROYLES: Who? OLIVIA: The twins. When we spoke to Matthew Rose today, when he was talking about Joshua's crimes, he wasn't angry or-- or upset. He was... ashamed. It- it wasn't like he was embarrassed. It was more like he was guilty. COLONEL BROYLES: You think Joshua Rose was pretending to be his brother. OLIVIA: I think the man we spoke to today committed those crimes. I think that they switched on us. (later, in the interrogation room) MATTHEW ROSE: What is this about? LINCOLN LEE: Identical twins have the same DNA. But fingerprints and retinas are unique. COLONEL BROYLES: He's who he says he is. He's Matthew Rose. OLIVIA: No. Something's not right. COLONEL BROYLES: Dunham, it was just a hunch. OLIVIA: They switched again. LINCOLN LEE: Liv-- OLIVIA: I'll prove it to you. COLONEL BROYLES: Dunham. OLIVIA: You switched with your brother. MATTHEW ROSE: What are you talking about? OLIVIA: You know exactly what I'm talking about. LINCOLN LEE: Olivia. OLIVIA: Hang on. Okay, we went to your house yesterday. What did we talk about? MATTHEW ROSE: What? OLIVIA: At your house. What... did we talk about? MATTHEW ROSE: Your partner did most of the talking. I told you how hard it was for me and my family when Joshua was robbing banks. OLIVIA: He told him. What we looked like, what we talked about. They're in this together. His brother told him. COLONEL BROYLES: Dunham. OLIVIA: They're messing with us. They switched. COLONEL BROYLES: Dunham. Outside. OLIVIA: He's lying. And you can't prove that I'm wrong. COLONEL BROYLES: We can't prove you're right either. LINCOLN LEE: Liv-- OLIVIA: ...they're twins. Are you telling me that it's not in the realm of possibility that they took each other's place? COLONEL BROYLES: Look, even if you're right, we can't hold him on a hunch. AGENT: Colonel, you've got a visitor upstairs. Fringe Team HQ - Concerned Mom MARILYN DUNHAM: Colonel Broyles, I'm not sure if you remember me. COLONEL BROYLES: Of course, Missus Dunham. What can I do for you? MARILYN DUNHAM: Olivia would be furious with me, but... I think she went back to work too soon. She just hasn't been herself and... I'm worried that there's something wrong. Fringe Team HQ - A Fresh Lead LINCOLN LEE: Hey. You okay? OLIVIA: I mean, that depends. Do you believe me? LINCOLN LEE: Break-in at Langdon Chemical two weeks ago. Guess what they stole? OLIVIA: Three tanks of Ferrocene. LINCOLN LEE: Who uses Ferrocene again? OLIVIA: So Joshua Rose is planning another heist. Uh-- sir. COLONEL BROYLES: Lee, go check it out. Take Francis. OLIVIA: Oh... D-don't do this to me. Please don't take me off the case. COLONEL BROYLES: I think you've been pushed too hard. Go. OLIVIA: Sir, I'm not crazy. I know I'm right about this. COLONEL BROYLES: Dunham... OLIVIA: If I could just follow it through, I-- COLONEL BROYLES: Dunham... go home. ACT IV Rose Residence - Panic Mode JOSHUA ROSE: How'd it go? MATTHEW ROSE: They know. One of the agents, she knows, man. She knows it was you who spoke to her at the house and we switched. JOSHUA ROSE: But they let you go? MATTHEW ROSE: Yeah. JOSHUA ROSE: Matty, are you being followed? MATTHEW ROSE: I don't see anyone. JOSHUA ROSE: You wouldn't see anybody. That's the point. MATTHEW ROSE: What are we gonna do? JOSHUA ROSE: Just, um... run some errands. Go get a cup of tea. Just don't come home yet. I need a couple of hours. I'll take care of this. MATTHEW ROSE: How? JOSHUA ROSE: Just do what I said. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They weren't supposed to be this close. Look, I'm doing my best here-- you know that. DANIELLE ROSE: Do you know what it was like for him? In the amber? Did he tell you? Well, he told me. He was aware of every moment. His mind was stuck in the last thought he had before he was trapped. This horrible feeling of fear... and loss. Wondering about his family, how we would get along. Can you imagine that? JOSHUA ROSE: I have a plan. DANIELLE ROSE: Oh. What? You gonna rob a bank? One last score to get lost and stay lost, Joshua? If you really cared about him, you would turn yourself in, because that is the only way out of this. OLDEST ROSE BOY: Oh, nice goal! Whoo! Fringe Team HQ - Fresh Eyes OLIVIA: Agent Farnsworth, would you mind taking a look at something for me? If Joshua Rose was about to hit another bank, where would it be, given his profile and M.O.? AGENT FARNSWORTH: I ran that scenario for Agent Lee an hour ago. OLIVIA: I understand, but would you mind taking another look for me? AGENT FARNSWORTH: There are thirty-seven likely targets based on that criteria. OLIVIA: Okay, what assumptions did you make? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Assuming that Joshua Rose was taken out of the amber, necessary parameters would include a subterranean vault, a minimum of $50,000, proper getaway routes... OLIVIA: ...wait--sorry. Assuming that Joshua was removed from the amber? We know that he was taken out of the amber. AGENT FARNSWORTH: We know that someone was taken from the amber. Joshua's a twin. There's a fifty percent chance that his brother was in amber and that Joshua broke him out. OLIVIA: And Joshua is a brilliant criminal with expertise in breaking into impenetrable areas. Matthew is an accountant. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Yes. OLIVIA: Okay, so if it was Matthew who was in the amber, then Joshua's M.O. may have changed. AGENT FARNSWORTH: I don't follow your logic. OLIVIA: Okay. I think I spoke to Joshua yesterday. He was clearly ashamed. I mean, if he spent the past four years living with the guilt of trapping his brother in amber, then he's not gonna want to hurt people like that again. AGENT FARNSWORTH: Less human traffic. A remote area. Reduced collateral damage. That would narrow the list of likely targets down to three-- three banks. ACT V Situation Room - Breach Detected MALE TECHNICIAN: Anomalous energy signature detected. Class Two breach. COLONEL BROYLES: Where's the location? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Parameters match events from 2006. Seventy-nine percent probability it was caused by Joshua Rose. COLONEL BROYLES: I need a location. FEMALE TECHNICIAN: Riverdale Mutual. The Bronx. COLONEL BROYLES: Let's go, people. AGENT FARNSWORTH: She was right. COLONEL BROYLES: Who? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Agent Dunham. Riverdale Mutual - Quarantine Response LINCOLN LEE: I want science and risk reports now! AGENT FRANCIS: That's Olivia's car. LINCOLN LEE: Chief! Molecular degradation is increasing. We're looking at a two hundred meter quarantine. COLONEL BROYLES: Set a perimeter. LINCOLN LEE: Best way in is through the main entrance. I want three canisters in the main lobby. A three-point spread with dispersion tubes to the basement and the second floor. AGENT FRANCIS: We got a busted lock on a subway gate. She could be down there. COLONEL BROYLES: She could be anywhere. The quarantine protocol's already in place. AGENT FRANCIS: Sir, if she's in there... COLONEL BROYLES: ...it's a Class Two breach. We have to seal it before we lose this whole block. LINCOLN LEE: Five minutes. Give us five minutes. COLONEL BROYLES: You got three. AUTOMATED ALERT: Warning. Quarantine protocol imminent. Evacuate the area immediately. Warning. Protocol initiation imminent. JOSHUA ROSE: What are you doing here? MATTHEW ROSE: I found the blueprints. Realized what you're up to, and I can't... let you do this again. LINCOLN LEE: Olivia! AGENT FRANCIS: Dunham! LINCOLN LEE: Liv! AUTOMATED ALERT: Massive loss of life will result. Warning. AGENT FRANCIS: Alright, we've got to move. OLIVIA: Okay. Wait. Joshua Rose is in there-- LINCOLN LEE: We gotta go! AUTOMATED ALERT: Quarantine protocol initiated. OLIVIA: Rose is in there-- LINCOLN LEE: We gotta go! AUTOMATED ALERT: Massive loss of life will result. JOSHUA ROSE: Matt, you gotta leave. There's no time for this. You gotta go right now. MATTHEW ROSE: You don't need the money! AUTOMATED ALERT: Massive loss of life will result. MATTHEW ROSE: Where are your tools? JOSHUA ROSE: Unless they think they have me, they'll never stop. AUTOMATED ALERT: Thirty seconds remaining. JOSHUA ROSE: There's no other way. If I turn myself in, they'll figure it out-- They'll know I wasn't the one in the amber. They'll take you. You're the only person alive that survived the quarantine. They'll experiment on you for the rest of your life. You know that. AUTOMATED ALERT: Warning. Twenty seconds to quarantine. JOSHUA ROSE: Matty... Matt, you gotta go. I'm not taking your life twice. AUTOMATED ALERT: Ten seconds to quarantine. MATTHEW ROSE: Josh... no... JOSHUA ROSE: Matt... let me do this one good thing. AGENT #1: Quarantine protocol complete. One casualty. Joshua Rose. COLONEL BROYLES: Let's clean up and go home. Dunham, you hang back. Are you aware of how many protocols you broke? AUTOMATED ALERT: ...this area is quarantined. You have no access at this time. No access. COLONEL BROYLES: Good work. OLIVIA: Thank you, Colonel AUTOMATED ALERT: ...we appreciate your cooperation. This area is now under quarantine. LINCOLN LEE: Okay? AUTOMATED ALERT: ...all civilians must now evacuate the area. This area is now under quarantine. Nanuet, New York - Off The Hook OLIVIA: Hello. We found your brother. And I'm sorry to say he was caught in a quarantine protocol last night. MATTHEW ROSE: Where? OLIVIA: Riverdale Mutual. In the Bronx. He was attempting to break in. MATTHEW ROSE: Well, thank you for telling me... agent. OLIVIA: I'm sorry. True or false? I take this to my lab, get them to run this skin sample, they'd tell me this was from the man who spent the past four years in Amber. YOUNGEST ROSE BOY: Hey Dad, Mom needs you to stick the steaks on the grill. MATTHEW ROSE: Okay, buddy. OLIVIA: Have a good day... and you can consider this investigation closed. PETER (in a vision): You know why you let him go, don't you? It's 'cause you can understand what he's going through. Trapped in that amber. It's just like you're trapped over here. Only difference is... nobody's going to save you. Only you can save yourself. You listened to me about the case. I don't understand why you won't listen to me about this. Why do you refuse to believe who you are? Why do you want to deny the truth about yourself? OLIVIA: You know, you can't prove anything that you're saying. PETER (in a vision): But I know things. OLIVIA: You're in my head. PETER (in a vision): Exactly. Which means you know things too. Things about the other side. Things you couldn't possibly know unless you'd been there. Unless you were from there. OLIVIA: Like what? PETER (in a vision): On the other side, the twin towers have fallen. On the other side, your sister Rachel is still alive. She lives in Chicago. Her husband took a job there. They live at 1934 Sherman Way... OLIVIA: See, now I know you're lying, because Rachel hates Chicago. PETER (in a vision): Your beautiful niece Ella is alive. She was born, and it's her birthday today. She turns seven. OLIVIA: There's no way to prove it. PETER (in a vision): Yes, there is. Liberty Island - Brandon's Lab OLIVIA: Brandon. I wanna go back in the tank. BRANDON: You're not scheduled for another test until tomorrow. SECRETARY BISHOP: Anything new? BRANDON: No. But something interesting. About twenty minutes ago, her brain chemistry spiked. It seems there's some dormant chemical in her brain. SECRETARY BISHOP: Hmm. Some sort of synthetic compound. BRANDON: From the way it's bound to her neurons, I'd say it's been there since she was a child. ELLA: Hello? OLIVIA: Hi. ELLA: Aunt Liv! I knew you wouldn't forget my birthday. Aunt Liv? SECRETARY BISHOP: What happened? OLIVIA: It didn't work. Nothing happened. All I saw was black. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes